


At Home

by Cali_se



Category: Latter Days (2003)
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-26
Updated: 2011-08-26
Packaged: 2017-10-23 02:16:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cali_se/pseuds/Cali_se
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Going out is <i>so</i> over-rated...</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Home

**Author's Note:**

> Another of my double drabbles, written for a challenge table, this is set not too long after their reunion.

It was Christian’s idea to go out for breakfast, and he thought his suggestion had been met with wholehearted approval. But when he emerged from the shower, he found Aaron fast asleep.

Christian watched him in repose -- hair tousled against the pillows, naked limbs resting on the covers -- and smiled. He had spent so many hours wishing on the smallest chance, dreaming that one day a miracle would happen, that his angel would return to him; that "perhaps" would become a certainty.

And now here they were...

"Aaron," he whispered.

"Mm?"

Aaron's eyes opened. Christian’s heart ached. Warm arms reached out, pulled him close.

He let his towel fall, and they lay skin to skin, awakening arousals deliciously trapped between them. Christian’s wet hair formed tiny droplets on Aaron’s skin as he moved. Their lips met softly at first, gently pressing, then opened, letting the kiss deepen; their tongues were slick and hot, curling, probing.

And they forgot all about breakfast...

"We could go out for lunch," Christian suggested later, as they lay together in the haze of afterglow.

"Maybe."

Christian glanced down at the roundness of Aaron’s buttocks, the elegant curve of his spine...

 _My angel._

"Takeout?" he said.


End file.
